


Art for stole my heart

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line are best friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Kleptomaniac!Soonyoung, M/M, Underage Drinking, a small dash of meanie, seungcheol is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Dear author; thank you so very much for this fic you've written! I think you did such a good job capturing Jihoon's and Soonyoung's dynamic, all the ups and downs from beginning to end. This playlist is inspired by the roller-coaster of emotions and feelings I felt while reading the fic; I hope you like it!





	Art for stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stole my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760114) by Anonymous. 



> Dear author; thank you so very much for this fic you've written! I think you did such a good job capturing Jihoon's and Soonyoung's dynamic, all the ups and downs from beginning to end. This playlist is inspired by the roller-coaster of emotions and feelings I felt while reading the fic; I hope you like it!

**Mixtape inspired by 'stole my heart'**

_by:[colouring ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring)on ao3_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:** svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 

 


End file.
